The Eyes Don't Lie
by smallvilleJunky89
Summary: What if things did not go like thay did on the night jess showed up at rorys dorm room when he asked her to leave with him what if no was not her answer this is my view of what should have happend LIT & L
1. Chapter 1

**The Eyes Don't Lie**

**By smallville junky**

**Disclaimer:I no own so you no sue**

**A/N ok people if i don't get feedback i won't update this story any more so R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

"NO NO NO NO!"Rory yelled to get Jess to get out or at least to get him to shut up. _I don't want to hear this, shut-up just shut-up, you don't get to come in my room and tell me you love me and you want me to go with you. Why….Why go with you, why put myself through the pain again I…I don't know anything any more. _Rory's head was racing but the only thing coming out of her mouth was no.

"Don't just say no to get me to leave or to get me to shut-up only say no if you really don't want to be with me." Jess said grabbing her shaking shoulders.

Her gaze never left his eyes she saw the pain, hurt, honesty, and love something she had never seen in any one before let alone Jess. At that, she knew she needed to be with him, all the sudden it was like her mouth was out of control talking without her consent but it wasn't.

"Oh Jess I love you too I have loved you ever since the night we met and I want to be with you more then anyone else even dean I don't love him I love you." Rory says as she throws herself at Jess kissing him like she was making up for all the time they were apart, after what seemed like a lifetime they pulled apart for air she still held him close as if she was afraid he would leave.

"I do love you Jess and I do want to be with you I do I do" Rory said like she was telling her self, still only inches from his face.

"I had little doubt after that little display of affection and the great Gilmore rant, but do you really want to leave with me because I know you better then any one and this compulsiveness is not like you at all" Jess said in a serious voice.

"Jess mariano you are not the only one who has changed" Rory said before kissing him again.

_

* * *

_**A/N Sorry its so short if i dont get feedback this will half to make a good ending but i gor dreams for this story PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the feedback keep it commin

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

There not been much more talking that night.

_**7 Something in the morning **_

"So jess were do we go from here I mean its spring break lets get out of here." Rory said to a rather sleepy jess next to her on the floor.

"Don't know what do you have in mind" jess said kissing her forehead.

"Well we need to go somewhere. Anywhere,…um… we could go to your place" Rory said getting up to get dressed.

"I don't know Rory what would we do I New York for a week?." Jess asked getting up too.

"We could live there get a new apartment look for jobs …………." Rory was ranting tell jess caught what she was saying.

"You want to live with me,… in New York… with me….um well…with me? ." jess said looking like he had been shot about to fall over.

"jess are you ok?" rory said looking at him a little worried

"yea I'm fine,… you want to live with me in new York, I jus wasn't expecting that at all." Jess said walking over to her and grabbing her hand looking in her eyes, he could see the truth and honesty in them.

"Yes jess I do I do I do I do I do I do I do." Before she could say I do one more time his lips met hers.

"hay! I wasn't done yet" rory said jokingly just grining away.

"we got to tell my mom we are together but not me living with you we can do that after we spend spring break together." Rory asked

"Fine." Jess stated at that he got a slap in the arm.

"Jess mariano don't you dare take that tone with me" Rory said smiling then they both started laughing uncontrollably.

The ride to stars hollow was short jess had picked the music and Rory read aloud a book it was like old times again.

They pass Luke's to see if her mom is in there and she is probably begging for more coffee like all ways and she was, so they decided to go in.

"Rory hey wha…" Lorelei stopped mid word as soon as she saw jess. "What is he doin here?" she spit out rather coldly

"well mom that's what I came home to tell you" Rory said grabbing his hand

* * *

A/N well again Sorry for it being short but its Saturday night after midnight and I thought I would up date because I leave tomorrow for spring break and wont be back tell Friday so tell me what you think R&R it keep me going. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: ok?_**

* * *

A/N sorry I have not updated its been hectic around my house since I got back from my spring break trip witch was awesome by the way. Im home schooled so I have lot so do I'm trying to get ready for finals so homework is a must its cramping my writing time its 2 in the morning so don't expect to much ill try (yawn) lol  oh and sorry I got confused its not spring break its summer break thank for letting me know R&R

* * *

"_well mom that's what I came home to tell you" Rory said grabbing jess' hand._

* * *

"You came to tell me you are together with him…Rory he broke your heart he left you how do you know he will not do it again?" Lorelai stated with anger laced with disappointment.

Rory's face dropped she knew it would be a bit of a shock to her mom but she did not expect this Rory knew the disappointment in her mothers voice.

Now Rory felt angry, with her mom, she had finally made up her mind that she really wanted to do this, to live with jess in New York.

"MOM I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS, THIS TIME WILL BE DIFFERENT HE WON'T LEAVE ME AND I WONT LEAVE HIM I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME, HE HAS CHANGED AND SO HAVE I…." Rory paused a moment to take a breath, she looked in her moms stunned eyes and saw hurt and something Rory could not place it was like her mom felt truly alone.

"Mom I'm sorry it's just… I really want to be with jess I love him." Rory said starting to cry now. Jess held her closer.

Lorelai looked at them and looked in Jess' eyes at this she knew he would not hurt Rory again he was a changed boy now or no a changed man.

"No Rory I'm sorry I had no right to judge Jess from his past mistakes." Lorelai said engulfing her daughter in a big hug.

"thanks mom but…" Lorelai looked at rory at this _but_ "I am going to spind the summer in new York with Jess and after that we will see were we go from there im sorry mom I have to do this for me ok?" rory said unsure how her mom would react.

"Ok" Lorelai stated blankly

"Ok? Just ok you don't have anything else to add to that" Jess butted in finely.

"Yea ok go" Lorelai said forcing a smile.

"Are you sure mom, your ok with this?"

"Yea I'm fine go its all good "

"all right" rory said to Lorelai

"lets go we got a lot of stuff to do if we want to leave soon" Jess said tugging at Rory's sleeve.

"Ok bye mom we are gunna go now is it all right if I stop by the house and get a couple of things?"

"yea its fine"

"Thanks mom and if I don't see you before I leave bye I love you and I will call lots" rory said turning to leave waving good bye to her mom.

"love you too babe bye" Lorelai called after them.

Lorelai watch them leave not a moment later Luke walks though the door with a big box labeled "napkins" .

"Lorelai hey…. Wait are you ok you look like you have seen a ghost or somthin?" luke said putting down the box.

"well sorta I did …. Jess and Rory are back together, they are spending the summer in New York together oh, and did I mention they are together." Lorelai said still looking in the direction of the door.

* * *

A/N sorry its short well its verry short the next chapter will be lots longer R&R please and if any one can bata this story that would be nice thans R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: the move **_

* * *

"WHAT!" asked Luke

"You heard me" Lorelei said looking at him now

So your telling me Jess and Rory are back together and in town?

Yep

"And they are spending the summer in new York and then they said they will see were it goes from there what ever the hell that means"

"Ok "Luke said in apparent shock

So thats it then theres nothing we can do. lorelai said snapping out of the shocked state now entering her panicking one, she stood up and grabbed her purse and stormed out the diner door leaving Luke in his shocked state.

Not a moment later Luck moved on to his panicked state, and ran out the door to catch up with lorelai who was not only feet away frame the diner door hunched over crying heavily.

"Hey what's the matter?" Luke asked only to answer his own question after getting no response, "they will be fine, jess wouldn't have come back and professed his love and asked her to move to New York if he did not think he could support her, he runs a book store now and doing well so the I heard the last time I talked to him…" Luke said now holding her close.

"how do you know he wont leave this time I don't think rory could handle another broken heart, her hurt her when he left after saying he loved her, how do you know?" lorelai said looking in Luke's green eyes.

"I now he wont this time I sure he means it he loves her more then we could ever know." Luke said watching her face for a reaction.

Lorelai saw in his eyes, honesty and uncertainty all at the same time. It was a bittersweet moment she wanted to protect Rory when she knew it was out of her control and she knew if she her go, Rory really loves Jess they well be truly happy together and lorelai knew that.

Luke helped her up at this they were looking each other In the eyes, lorelai saw something so very frailer about his eyes and at this moment in time she finely knew what it was, it was love, not just any kind of love but deep the kind of love you see in your spouse on your 40th wedding anniversary. Lorelai could not hold it in any more she leapt up and rapped her arms around his neck engulfing Luke in a very hard passionate kiss.

**Later that day**

"Jess, are we there yet?" Rory asked for the 10th time, pacifically trying to get a rise out him.

"Ok if I have to say **_no_** one more time I'm gunna explode it was cute the first 3 times but now its just annoying…" Jess said finely letting out his frustration. Jess looked over at Rory who was grinning ear to ear trying to hold in a laughing fit at her face Jess laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry its your driving face its so serious I thought I would lighten the mood." Rory said then started laughing again as Jess made a funny face by sticking out his tong at her then grinning.

"Is that less serious for you?" Jess joked he did not know what she did but he was a different around her, he was not the town bad boy or a screw up but somebody someone could have fun with.

"yep much better actually." Rory stated but couldn't help but wonder if this time would last if she would get scared and leave like he did 4 times before. She knew he would not leave this time he has truly changed but had she.

The ride went well they arrived in new York just after noon, Jess had decided to go to his favorite lunch place the hot dog stand he had taken Rory to the day she had skipped school to see him after the first time he ran away. Jess ordered 4 hot dogs with every thing, they ate in the car on the way to Jess' apartment.

Jess slid his key in to the lock on the door of suite 6B, as he pushed the door open Rory was surprised how neat and well kept Jess' place was.

They got all the stuff form the car and got settled then Rory called her mom to tell her they arrived safe and she had gotten settled in and stuff her mom was very submissive on the phone like she didn't want to hear any of it but was acting like she did.

"So you want to see were we are goin to work?" jess asked smiling.

"What?"


	5. FOR ALL MY READERS

TO ALL MY READERS:

SORRY

I will not be updating much this summer, in a week I leave to Montana for a mission trip with my high school youth group, to work at a kids camp for a week and a half , then after that, only one day to get ready to leave again, on family vacation for 3 weeks whoopee ! (this is me being sarcastic) I will have my laptop for this and I will be writing but I will not have any internet so bummer but hey look on the bright side in august I will be updating like no tomorrow. And I will be reposting one of my old stories so smile and be happy


End file.
